Terror in the Tide
by changingfavorite
Summary: Episode two of my series-Scooby and the gang are enjoying a day at the beach with their newest member, my OC Chillers, when a monster shows up in the tide. It's Chillers's first mystery, and yet another mystery for everyone else!
1. Chapter 1

**Terror in the Tide  
**

Chapter 1

 _This is the second episode of my series, "Scooby-Doo and Chillers", and the first episode of this series I've made in four years.  
_

* * *

Scooby and his friends were spending a sunny summer day at the beach. It had been several weeks since they'd rescued Chillers from her abandoned, neglected life; now that she was in good health, everyone was ready for some fun in the sun.

"What a great day to spend at the beach," Daphne said. She was taking out her surfboard.

"You said it, Daph," Shaggy said while making a snack from food in a basket they'd brought, "Warm weather, bright sunshine, and no monsters chasing us around!"

"Rhat's rhe rest rart!" Scooby pulled his head out of a bag they'd brought with sunglasses on his face. He ran to the water to swim, and his sunglasses fell off.

Chillers stood up from making a sandcastle. "Chee-ee…" she said. _It's too hot here…_ The rays of the summer sun were beating down on the beach, and her long fur wasn't helping. She went to the water to cool off.

Velma looked up from using her laptop. "I guess Chillers doesn't mind getting wet," she said.

"Yeah, look at her go!" Fred said. Chillers swam swiftly through the water. She stopped when she came to Scooby, and the two of them playfully splashed water at one another.

Daphne was surfing on the water and stopped next to Chillers. "Hey, Chillers! Do you want to try surfing?" she asked. Chillers thought this looked like fun, so she climbed onto the surfboard behind Daphne. "Just do what I do," Daphne told her. Chillers was a bit wobbly at first, but soon she was doing well and surfing just like Daphne.

Hey, like, look at Chillers surfing with Daphne!" Shaggy said.

"Wow, she's good," Fred said.

When Daphne and Chillers came near the shore, Fred and Velma came over to them. "Chillers, you're a natural at surfing!" Velma said. Chillers beamed.

"Rikes! Rook rout!" Scooby shouted suddenly, swimming quickly to shore. Daphne and Chillers looked back to see a monster riding a wave in the water. It was tall, blue, scaly and finned, and had a long neck. It looked as if it were surfing, but without a surfboard. Daphne and Chillers surfed out of the way of the monster but were caught in the huge wave it rode on.

"Chillers, can you try using that ice ability you have?" Daphne said. Chillers looked back at the monster and pointed her tail at it. A beam of ice shot from the tip of her tail and froze the monster, which sunk harmlessly into the sea.

As the huge wave came to shore, Scooby, Shaggy, Fred, and Velma moved out of its way. Daphne held onto the surfboard and landed safely on the sand, but Chillers went flying and landed in her sandcastle. "Daphne, are you all right?" Fred asked Daphne.

"I'm fine," Daphne replied.

"How about you, Chillers?" Velma asked Chillers.

Chillers popped up out of the sand and shook the sand off her fur. "Chee, chee chee-uz," she said. _I'm fine, but now I feel like a sandcastle._

A short man ran up to the gang. "Did you see it?" he said. When everyone looked confused, he continued, "The monster, I mean. Did you see the Wave Monster?"

"We saw it, but like, it greeted us by scaring, not waving!" Shaggy said.

* * *

 _Chillers wears a pink flower around her left ear in this episode._


	2. Chapter 2

**Terror in the Tide  
**

Chapter 2  


* * *

The man looked over at the water but saw no monster. "Oh, I guess I missed it," he said sadly.

"Excuse me, sir, why do you want to see this Wave Monster?" Velma asked.

"I'm Joe Turnbank, the owner of this beach," the man replied, "That monster has been showing up and scaring off all the visitors for weeks. I want to find it because, if it isn't caught soon, I'll lose my job!" Then he walked away.

"Well, gang, it looks like we've found another mystery," Fred said, "and it's your first mystery, Chillers. Are you up for it?" Chillers nodded cheerily. She'd always loved a good mystery, and getting to actually help her new friends solve one was enough to thrill her.

As everyone walked along the beach, Chillers said, "Chee chee?" _So what do we do first?_

"Usually, we look for clues and Shaggy and Scooby chicken out," Velma told her. Chillers snickered.

"Rery runny," Scooby said.

"Yeah, like, very funny," Shaggy added, "Who wants to run into that monster anyway?" Just then, he bumped into something. It was the Wave Monster! "Zoinks! I didn't want to _walk_ into him either!" Everyone ran, and was soon caught in a net.

A woman with blonde hair came out from hiding. "What a catch!...Hey, you're not the Wave Monster," she said, "What were you doing over here?"

"Like, running from the Wave Monster!" Shaggy answered.

The woman let the gang out of the net. "Sorry about that. Call me Lily. I'm a surfer and I love the beach. That's why I'd like to buy this beach from Mr. Turnbank, and why I wanted to catch the Wave Monster."

When Scooby and friends were away from Lily, Daphne said, "It's strange how Lily and Mr. Turnbank both showed up after the monster and wanted to catch it."

"Lily said she was a surfer and wanted to buy this beach," Velma said, "That seems pretty suspicious to me."

Fred had an idea. "Okay, gang, let's split up and look for clues. Scooby, Shaggy, you two keep an eye on Lily to see if she does anything suspicious. Daphne and I will search Mr. Turnbank's office. Chillers, you can go with Velma to search the shore. Is that okay with you?"

Chillers had no objections to going with Velma. After all, Velma had been the one to coax her into joining the group, and Chillers had taken a liking to her almost instantly.

Chillers rubbed her head against Velma's leg. Velma picked her up and said, "That must be a yes." Chillers affectionately rubbed her head against her friend's face and purred, and Velma giggled.

(Scooby and Shaggy)

Scooby and Shaggy watched Lily from behind a rock. The woman had given up on watching the trap she'd set and was surfing on the waves. "Like, Lily's a great surfer, Scoob…just like the Wave Monster!" Shaggy said, "Could she be the monster?"

"Ri ron't row," Scooby said. Lily came out of the water and ran out of view. Then, the Wave Monster surfed into view. Scooby and Shaggy ran. They ran right into a rope from Lily's trap, entangling themselves in it.

(Fred and Daphne)

Fred and Daphne looked into the window of Mr. Turnbank's office.

* * *

 _A song I made called "Tidal Time" plays while the gang is split up._


	3. Chapter 3

**Terror in the Tide  
**

Chapter 3  


* * *

The man was sitting at his desk, working. His office was cluttered, filled mostly with paperwork, but one thing caught Fred and Daphne's attention. In one corner of the room sat a white surfboard and a poster showing several surfboards in the water. "Looks like Mr. Turnbank is really a fan on surfing," Daphne said softly.

"Or maybe he _is_ a surfer…and the monster!" Fred said.

(Velma and Chillers)

Velma and Chillers looked around the shore. Soon, Velma noticed a machine by the water. When she pushed a button on it, a faint light came from it and cast over the water. "What could this be used for?" she wondered. Suddenly, the Wave Monster began to surf right at them. Chillers hopped onto a small surfboard. With nowhere else to go, Velma held on to Chillers's waist and was pulled along with the surfboard as Chillers surfed.

When Velma and Chillers came to shore, Fred and Daphne ran to them. "Velma! Chillers!" Daphne said.

"Are you girls all right?" Fred asked.

"Despite the fact that I was just dragged across the ocean, we're fine," Velma replied. Then, everyone saw that Scooby and Shaggy, still tangled in ropes, were being chased by the Wave Monster. Velma noticed that there was a faint, white surfboard in the monster's hands. "The Wave Monster really does have a surfboard!" she said.

Scooby and Shaggy tripped over a rock, causing the monster and them to go flying. They all hit a flagpole and spun around it until they were tied to it. "Shag and Scoob caught the Wave Monster!" Fred said.

"We did?" Shaggy said.

Scooby looked at the tied-up monster. "Row! Re rid!"

When everyone was back on the beach, Fred took the head and neck of the Wave Monster off to reveal Mr. Turnbank's face. "Mr. Turnbank?!" everyone said at once.

"Just as I suspected," Velma said, "When Fred and Daphne said that Mr. Turnbank had a white surfboard, it all came together. The monster also had a white surfboard."

"But like, why couldn't we see the surfboard when the monster was surfing?" Shaggy asked.

Velma picked up the surfboard and went over to a machine. "This surfboard is made of a unique light-sensitive material," she explained, "Exposure to sunlight causes its color to fade…" She turned on the machine, and the surfboard seemed to vanish. "…and the added light from this machine makes it almost invisible."

"But why did you do it, Mr. Turnbank?" Daphne asked.

"Because I was tired of owning this beach," Mr. Turnbank replied, "No one wanted to buy it, so I figured I'd just scare away business."

Lily came up to him. "That's not true. I'd like to buy it."

"Really? Well, then, let's discuss this sale…"

Later, Scooby and friends went back to enjoying the beach. Scooby and Chillers were surfing. "Scooby-surfy-doo!" Scooby said.

"Chee chee! Chee!" Chillers said. _And Chillers too! Woo-hoo!_ Everyone laughed.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this episode!_


End file.
